


It's not that complicated

by gonetowalhalla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly worship, Body Worship, Bottom Thor, Casual Sex, Chubby Kink, Chubby Thor, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Frottage, Human, Loki is a hardworking man, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Summer, Surfing, Thor is a rich kid, Top Loki, Vacation, Weight Gain, feelgood, loki's learning to enjoy life, some age difference, some feeding, spoiling, thor is enjoying life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonetowalhalla/pseuds/gonetowalhalla
Summary: He tries to concentrate on his book as he sips on his drink, but it’s difficult. The people on the beach are much more interesting to watch, and his eyes are once again drawn to a particular surfer he had seen a couple of times before, sometimes in the mornings, sometimes in the afternoons. This tall, blonde, Nordic looking man with perfect facial hair, who is likely in his mid-twenties, has the most interesting stretching routine, which is, to Loki’s great delight, always exactly the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



> Thisdorkyficthing and I regularly discuss all kinds of thorki plots, I decided to fic one of them. :)
> 
> More tags will come along as the story progresses!

They call him ‘The Prince’

Not because Thor has a single drop of royal blood in his veins, but because this only child of a very successful hotel chain owner, was always treated like a little prince from day one. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, so to speak, or maybe even a golden. And that spoon was likely filled with every delicacy his little heart desired. Those shows where rich kids get to celebrate their super sweet 16th birthday extravaganza? He was probably in it. Tabloids where paparazzi photography often makes the cover? He was definitely on it. Thor is a textbook socialite, whose presence is celebrated at parties all over the world where he is often announced a special guest. 

He is also known for his large number of exhibitionistic sexual escapades, which is something the tabloids are gushing about most of the time. He has been seen with many different lovers and of course, there are a few leaked sex tapes too. He doesn’t seem to care much about his reputation. ‘If people like that sort-a thing, let ‘em have it.’ 

He is one of those guys everyone kinda knows, simply because he has rich, successful parents. And they always dote on their precious boy. But despite his upbringing and obviously being spoiled rotten according to the outside world, he had become a kind, friendly, happy young man who has a keen sense of righteousness and also proved himself to be highly intelligent by acing his exams and getting a degree. And no, it wasn’t bought. He earned it fair and square. 

There is seemingly no lack of confidence in him. He laughs every time magazines discuss his body shape because he loves his body just the way it is. Every chubby inch of it. Most semi-famous people, likely motivated by how much tabloids talk about their bodies, watch their diet and even promote a lot of fad diets. Thor, on the contrary, just wears t-shirts with witty lines like ‘I need someone to put this weight on.’ and ‘I got 99 problems and being hungry is pretty much all of them.’ or ‘For good luck, rub my belly.’ Surely, it’s obvious he goes to the gym and likes to work out and lift heavy, but he likes food more. A lot more. Maybe even more than he loves sex. This profound love has made Thor into the tall, very built and squishy Viking that he is. And he never made it a secret that he loves his squish. ‘What’s so weird about it? Ya like skinny bodies, ya like muscled bodies, I just like mine.’

He likes himself a lot. On most mornings, right before he’s about to wake up, enjoying that blissful state of being half asleep, he often finds himself running his hands allover his soft belly. They travel up to his chest, pinch and rub his nipples, slowly slide back down, straddling his sides and gently squeeze his thick thighs. Indulgent. He tosses and turns in bed a little, moaning softly as he gradually wakes. His hands always end up enveloping his hardened cock to give it a couple of tugs, making him come quite quickly. Naturally, most of his days begin with an orgasm before he rolls out of bed.

Without the financial pressure to seek a job, Thor decided to enjoy travelling the world for a while. Hopping from country to country, going wherever the sun, the beach and the party people lead him while trying to take the time to think about his own future. He is radiating confidence in all aspects of his life, except his own future, which is about the only thing that genuinely scares him. He has to admit to himself that he is, in all honesty, running away from it as long as he can. 

And his parents facilitate it without question, making sure Thor can stay in the ‘family suite’ that every hotel in the chain has, to accommodate him on his journey to self-discovery. 

But it has been two years already. And he really feels that scary, future creeping up on him more and more.

So, there he is. Hawaii this time. An island where the paps won’t catch him as quickly as they do in his native Australia. He just wants to surf a bit and chill, check the local street food and maybe even hook up a couple nights to satiate his needs ‘down unda’. He’s open for anything. No strings attached. The beach looks calm and peaceful in the early morning breeze and the ocean waves are building up nice and slowly. He peers over the beach to witness a few enthusiastic runners, some are running in groups, some run on their own. 

Thor never really knows what to think of it. He hates running with every fiber in his being, but he loves looking at it when others do it. A slender, dark haired figure with sharp, high cheekbones, suddenly catches his eye. ‘My, aren’t you a fine specimen.’ Thor whispers to himself as if he’s just found a perfect prey to hunt on.

He’s always attracted to the delicate kind, with finely crafted facial features that look like they were sculpted with the utmost care and precision. The ‘specimen’ who is just a couple of meters away from him is focused on his run and doesn’t seem to notice Thor at all. He just runs, and breathes in a perfect rhythm, looking like he’s in total control of his body. 

Thor licks his lips. ‘Who are you?’ 

\--

They call him ‘The Spartan’.

Not because Loki is built like a brick shithouse who hauls his ass to the gym daily in order to look like king Leonidas, but mostly because of his rigid lifestyle that always seems to be perfectly timed and leaves no room for errors. Like clockwork. Those two years of army service left their mark on his every day rhythm. It starts at five AM, where he will leap out of his bed, almost right into his running shoes. Even when he’s under the weather, he runs for exactly an hour. His coffee machine whirrs and provides his trusty morning cuppa at 6AM sharp. Just in time for the paper. 

Everyone in the neighbourhood knows Loki, and his unfailing cadence in which he does things. He never talks an awful lot but he is a good neighbour and a faithful, trustworthy employee who – naturally – is never late. His boss, however, wanted him to finally go on a vacation. ‘For once in your life, Loki, do it. You’ve more than earned it. As they say it buddy, treat yoself.’ Loki had not used any holidays or sick days in the past five years of employment, and his boss is a generous man who genuinely cares for his workers. ‘Happy workers, better results.’

So, there Loki sits, covered in a thick layer of sunscreen, sipping on a Margarita under a small umbrella on one of Hawaii’s beaches, trying to do his best to ‘enjoy life’ and ‘be a little more self-loving’ as people call it. But he has to admit to himself that he doesn’t really know how to do it. Maybe he likes things the way they are just fine. He even tried to sleep in, but he woke up at 5 AM nonetheless. Some days he would run anyway, trying to find a couple of nice routes on this pretty, mountainy island in the pacific, he sometimes stopped to take in the views and catch his breath. The altitude differences made him doubt his physical fitness a little bit.

He tries to concentrate on his book as he nips on his drink, but it’s difficult. The people on the beach are much more interesting to watch, and his eyes are once again drawn to a particular surfer he had seen a couple of times before, sometimes in the mornings, sometimes in the afternoons. This tall, blonde, Nordic looking man with perfect facial hair, who is likely in his mid-twenties, has the most interesting stretching routine, which is, to Loki’s great delight, always exactly the same.

After a couple of days, Loki begins to claim a spot on the beach that guarantees a better view on the gorgeous surfer that captivates him more and more. (He even begins to anxiously wait for him to show up, trying to do so as inconspicuous as he can.) 

Because… what a man. Long, wavy golden hair, a set of piercing bright blue eyes, a most radiant smile that makes his cute cheeks look crazy adorable, and a body that makes Loki press down his book on his tenting crotch every damn time. This is definitely his type, because it is so unlike his slender, pale, lithe self. The shiny wetsuits hug - likely compress - a visibly insanely strong, thick body. Every part of this man is ridiculously full and perfectly rounded. He is a perfect, rich blend of muscle and plush, and Loki wants to be crushed by all of him. Just thinking of it makes him blush and writhe in his little beach chair, and push that book down even harder. 

For the first time in years, Loki feels something more than admiration when looking at another man. He begins to see the surfer right in front of him whenever he closes his eyes for a minute and even dreams about him one night. The morning after that dream, he has to change his underwear and request new bedsheets in his hotel room. He has to admit to himself that he is beginning to get very attracted to the still nameless husky surfer, and getting insanely thirsty for him.


	2. Chapter 2

On one afternoon, Loki is in a bit of a shock when the surfer suddenly unzips the upper part of his wetsuit and rolls it all the way down to his hips, taking a big gulp of breath after, pushing his belly out. That didn’t happen on those other days where he would stretch, surf, stretch again and probably go home or something, always fully covered. At least, that is how Loki interpreted his routine. The undone wetsuit is the sexy surprise he has not counted on. But he loves it nonetheless and tries hard not to blink. He doesn’t want to miss a second of this. 

The surfer is tanned all over, and it becomes clear to Loki how much those wetsuits can compress a body. There appears to be a lot more man crammed inside that suit than he initially expected, to his pleasant surprise. The blonde’s squishy belly and love handles are freed now and gracefully spilling over the lower part of the wetsuit. Loki wants his hands on that perfect belly so badly. To caress and squeeze it, maybe even take a little nibble, and to smush his face against it. 

The surfer’s thick, touching thighs are still smothered in tight neoprene, as is his cock, but the wet, shimmering fabric leaves very little to the imagination. Loki is mesmerized. This is the most delicious man he has ever laid his eyes on. He almost feels honoured to witness this display of delight and silently thanks his boss for sending him to heaven. 

Loki doesn’t realize how blatantly he is gaping right now. He looks like a fish out of the water with his mouth open; completely ridiculous. The book on his crotch appears to be affected by a levitation charm. 

And the best part still has to come. After the surfer takes a couple deep breaths, he begins his stretching routine, which is a combination of a couple of yoga moves and some regular stretches that are familiar to Loki. The blonde is ridiculously flexible for a man of his size. There seems to be almost no effort, even to the more challenging yoga moves where he appears to be a kind of human knot. Loki hungrily absorbs all that he sees, trying to engrave it into his mind for a good bit of ‘self-loving’ later. 

The surfer stands upright, with his feet at shoulder width. He lifts up his thick, muscular arms, takes a deep breath and bends over, touching his own toes with ease and then laying the palms of his hands flat on the sand. Loki sees how the lower part of the wetsuit almost slides off his ample ass. He could swear he sees a tiny bit of crack before it is hoisted up again to perform the second stretch without mooning everybody. The surfer then gets down on all fours, arching his back up and down, doing the famous cow and cat exercise. Loki moans out loud. This is too much. Too much. He can too easily imagine how this man jiggles and moves when he is fucking. 

Suddenly those two blue eyes dart his way. Loki startles. The thick surfer gets up and walks towards Loki. Loki’s heart is racing in his rib cage and the air is suddenly too heavy to breathe. Oh god, there is no escaping this embarrassment. To make things worse, his once so trusty book has abandoned its post and Loki feels incredibly ridiculous. 

‘Enjoying the show again?’ the surfer asks, carrying a thick Aussie accent. His voice is a little hoarse but he sports that friendly smile Loki had come to love so much. He is not threatening, or angry, thankfully. He sits down next to Loki, who is almost choking because this is not happening, is it? This man is even bigger up close and Loki feels as if he was going to faint.  
‘S-show? Eheheh. Yes, I guess?’ Loki replies, voice trembling. He feels so small and dainty now.

‘I’m pretty sure ya do, mate.’ The surfer laughs, looking down on Loki’s impressive erection. ‘Relax. I won’t bite. Unless you’re into that stuff o’course.’ 

Wait, what? Loki bites on the inside of his cheek to ensure himself that he isn’t dreaming, he bites hard enough to taste his own blood but still can’t decide whether this is actually happening. This absolute dream of a man just kind of hits on him right now? Loki is at loss for words.  
‘What’s ya name, gorgeous?’ the surfer asks, laughing. ‘You gotta have a name, I like to know what to scream later.’

What is this?! How is this so easy?! Loki thinks dates are generally a horrible hassle with all kinds of unwritten and unspoken rules that were making things terribly confusing and there is this incredibly hot chunky blonde who basically just says ‘Hi, let’s have sex.’ This isn’t happening. This isn’t real.

‘L-loki. It’s Loki.’  
‘Loki. Nice. My name’s Thor, it don’t sound as ‘Strayan as I do, I know. Now you know what you can scream later.’ A big wink follows. Thor is deliciously naughty, and has a big disregard for general dating code. Loki likes it but at the same time, he is still trying to wrap his mind around all this. ‘But how?’

Thor smiles. ‘It’s really not that complicated. I’ve been watching you too. You obviously love what you see, and I love me a delicate, handsome guy like you.’ Thor runs his thumb across Loki’s jaw gently to make his point. ‘But, mate, you are shy as fuck, so I decided to make the first move. I mean, I have no idea how long your holiday is, so I didn’t wait too long. For all I know you’d be on a plane back to Britain tomorrow and I’ll be beating myself up about it. You are from Britain, right?’  
Loki nods, suddenly noticing how sweaty he has become. ‘It’s that obvious, isn’t it?’  
Thor laughed. ‘Never had a Brit before. I’d love to spend a night with you before you go.’

Damn. Thor has to be a master in being inconspicuous, he is obviously observant and able to deduce. Loki never noticed him watching him at all. At least, not on the beach. Loki laughs shyly, still feeling awkward and feeling his heart thump in his throat.

‘I am not going too fast for you, am I?’ Thor asks, with a little bit of concern in his voice. Loki needs some time to form an answer, which Thor patiently gives him. ‘I-I just didn’t expect this to actually happen.’ 

That smile Thor is constantly wearing, is killing Loki. ‘Well, do you want it to happen?’ Thor asks.  
‘Y-yes. Yes, I do want it. Very much.’ Loki stuttered, trying his best to keep his eyes fixed on Thor’s face instead of letting them wander down to the hot body under it. 

‘Maybe get some food first, I am starving. My treat?’ Thor suggested. He probably feels that Loki is still too overwhelmed and he likely wants to ease him into it a little. 

\--

The love seat at the restaurant, is almost unbearably cozy. Maybe not for regular sized people, but sitting next to a guy like Thor, it definitely is. Loki can hardly eat, not only because he is severely restricted in movement, (he is squished between the wall and Thor’s big soft arm) but also because his nerves, mixed with the butterflies in his belly, are completely numbing his appetite. 

Thor, on the contrary, manages to scoff down anything he can get his hands on and regularly asks the waiter for more. It looks like Thor is a regular, because the staff seems to know exactly what this guy likes, suggesting things that Thor enthusiastically orders right away. Loki is happy and relieved Thor is going pay the bill because this enormous meal would definitely wreak havoc on his holiday budget.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki can’t stop staring at him. The way Thor eats shows a huge amount of passion. Every bite looks like he almost makes out with it, every look at a new scoop, morsel or slice is a look of intense want and love. That erection Loki had earlier, is aching against the fabric of his shorts. Loki’s eyes wander downward. Thor had quickly changed into something ‘more comfortable’ before they went out to eat. He wears a tight white sleeveless shirt that creeps up gradually as the time passes and loses the fight against Thor’s distending belly. The shirt is joined by a pair of board shorts that are likely about two sizes too small for his thighs. Maybe one ‘wrong’ move will rip the shorts apart like a piece of paper. Loki sees the contours of Thor’s cock clearly. He’s happy to see Thor feels the same way as him. Thor is hard as a rock and… girthy. Everything on him seems long and very thick.

Between happy sighs, smiles and flirty stares, they sometimes talk a little bit, mostly when Thor finds a short moment to breathe. He’s definitely the talkative one. ‘You must be one of them silent types eh?’ he asks, with a cheek still full of bread and a clear disregard for table manners. Loki smiles, looks down, removing a strand of his long black hair from his face and nods. Thor swallows, then leans in on Loki, squishing him against the wall a little more. ‘The silent types are often the loudest.’ Thor whispers into his ear. Feeling that hot breath tickle against his ear and getting the air squeezed out of his lungs is almost too much already. His desire to be underneath this man is burning right now. Loki loves how small and dainty Thor makes him feel, even though they are almost equal in height. Loki feels chills going up and down his spine and he can’t contain his moan. 

‘No need to demonstrate that yet, ya beauty.’ Thor jokes ‘Save it for tonight, will ya?’ and settles back to his former position, slouching a little bit to give his food baby some room. He sighs contently, then looks over to Loki’s half-eaten plate. ‘Are you gonna eat that?’ he asks. Loki shakes his head and smiles. ‘You can have it all if you want.’ 

‘Will you give it to me?’ Thor asks, giving Loki fluttering eyelashes joined by his cutest look just to mess with him some more and make him writhe in his seat. Thor’s eyes are a saturated, bright shade of blue and his hair, which Loki has mostly seen wet and clinging to his body, is drying in the hot air and becoming adorably poofy. There is just no resisting him.

Loki nods. ‘Of course!’ and he shoves his plate Thor’s way.

‘No, silly, not like that.’ Thor scoffs, shoving the plate back. ‘Like this.’ He gently takes hold of Loki’s narrow wrist and leads his hand to his lips. Loki crumbles inside. Again, this is too damn much for him to handle. He feels like he’s about to explode here and now. ‘P-please.’ He begs, closing his eyes.

Thor ignores his plea and begins licking and sucking Loki’s long slender fingers one by one, kissing the palm of his hand, wriggling his tongue between his fingers. Loki moans again at Thor’s incredibly sexy display. His mouth is wet and hot around his fingers when he sucks them, pushing them into his mouth as deep as he can. It’s not difficult for Loki to imagine what that mouth can do with his cock. And he wants it. He wants everything. As long as Thor is involved. Loki has probably never been so horny and is relieved to find that nobody is able to watch them, yet. Loki pushes his hand against his own bulge, inhaling sharply. ‘Damn you.’ he hisses when Thor deep throats two fingers at the same time, looking at Loki without blinking. He sucks on them hard enough to make his cheeks cave in a little bit.

Thor lets go of Loki’s fingers again. ‘You like that huh?’ he flirts, leading Loki’s hand back to the plate, luckily stacked with all kinds of finger food. Loki immediately gets the hint and grabs a piece, which Thor then brings to his lips to gently eat it from Loki’s hand. Loki shudders allover. Thor just winks at him some more, grabbing Loki’s other wrist and places his hand on his belly. ‘You like that too, huh? Oh yes, look at you, you’re into it.’ Loki then enthusiastically grabs another piece of food to give to Thor, who hungrily takes it from him, flinching his teeth against his fingers a little bit. 

Loki moans again, louder this time. His ears, his thighs and his cheeks begin to tingle and his breathing becomes shallower. He spreads his legs a little, hoping to give his erection a bit of room and relief. He feels he has been leaking a lot already, as his pants stick to his dick as he moves. ‘Oh god, you’re so perfect.’ He breathes, letting his hand roam on Thor’s lower belly that isn’t covered by the shirt anymore. It is definitely the squishiest part. He lets his fingers take in the shape, the velvety softness of his skin, draws circles around his deep belly button and traces the line of hair that leads to Thor’s crotch. Now it is Thor’s turn to moan. ‘Hmmm, mate, keep doin’ that and I’ll come here and now.’ He lols his head back until it stops with a loud bump against the wall. ‘I love how you touch me.’

This gives Loki confidence, and it is about time the tables turn a little bit. Loki likes to be in control and knows exactly what to do now. He grabs a morsel of meat from his plate, but places it between his own teeth and leans in to kiss Thor, giving him the piece. It works like a charm; Thor moans louder while he eats it and gives Loki a very approving gaze. He swallows it quickly. ‘I like this, do it again.’ And Loki repeats his little trick, keeping his other hand on Thor’s belly, rubbing it a little harder. 

‘Is everything to your satisfa… ction s-sirs?’ 

The waiter stops by, expecting them to probably need another drink or maybe a side dish and is clearly shocked to see the pair practically all over each other, moaning loudly sporting obvious tenting pants.

‘I’ll uh, come back later.’ 

Thor and Loki look up and see the waiter practically run off with the most shocked look on his face. When he’s at proper distance, both burst out in laughter. ‘Oh my god.’ Loki exclaims, giggling and feeling both excited and a little embarrassed. ‘That poor man. I’ve never done anything like this before. Have you… done anything like this before?’ 

‘Many times.’ Thor muses, not even bragging but simply telling the truth. 

‘No, I mean, like… doing this in public places. You know… with people.’ 

‘Yes, many times.’ Thor laughs, loving how Loki has no idea who he is. Boy, is he in for a surprise. ‘I’ll leave a royal tip, don't worry.’ 

‘Oh my god’ Loki sighs. ‘You’re really something else. And I love it.’

Thor kisses Loki’s forehead, holding his face gently. ‘Glad you do… god, you’re gorgeous. Have I told you yet how gorgeous you are?’ Thor’s thumbs trace Loki’s cheekbones. ‘I swear I could cut myself on these cheekbones. Do they all make ‘em so delicate over there in England, because if so, I need to go there.’

Loki, having found his wit again, bursts out in laughter. ‘No, no, I’m the only one. You just got lucky.’

Thor pulls Loki into a tight embrace. ‘Then I will keep you with me like a precious little treasure.’ 

‘You better take very good care of me then, so I won’t run off.’

‘You won’t run off, I promise.’

‘You’ll sit on me, right?’

‘I will definitely sit on you. I will sit on your perfect little face if need be.’ 

Both snort and cackle. Thor is happy to see Loki loosen up a little bit, revealing to be a guy who has a delicate sense of humor too, and this admiration goes beyond the physical. Seeing Loki smile gives Thor a feeling as if there’s a flame bursting inside his chest that warms his entire body for a few seconds. It’s like he has a mental orgasm, it possesses him completely. Loki feels more at ease too, looking forward to what Thor has in store for him. 

‘I honestly can’t wait anymore.’ Thor laughs. He quickly grabs the last bits of food from Loki’s plate and lays a big roll of cash on the table, that’s covered with stacks of perfectly cleaned out plates. There’s no crumb to be seen. ‘This will cover everything just fine.’ He muses, getting up and squeezing himself from between the love seat and the table. The table screeches across the floor with a lot of noise to make room for Thor’s thighs. He shrugs and extends his hand to Loki. 

‘Shall we?’


	4. Chapter 4

‘So, do you live here on Hawaii?’ Loki asks, almost hanging on to Thor’s arm as they walk down the street. His knees are a little shaky from being so turned on and its making him nervous. He is, after all, just letting himself be completely swept away by a total stranger, in an unfamiliar place far from home. And to top it off: he’s about to bone or be boned by this stranger. Loki isn’t generally the distrusting type but he’s a little taken aback by his own actions, not trying to overthink anything but just going with the flow. It feels surprisingly good. Scary, but good.

‘I do and I don’t.’ Thor says, smiling. ‘It’s that way, we’re very close.’ He wavers his hand in the direction where Loki knows is a very luxury resort. He had seen it in the holiday brochure but it was way beyond his budget, which was fine as it was, though. Just not on seven-figures-and-up-level.

‘Don’t be mysterious with me now. You’re not originally from here, I can hear it in your accent.’ Loki squeezes Thor’s arm a little harder. 

‘You’ll see soon enough. Maybe you like a bit of a surprise?’

‘This entire afternoon has been a surprise, to be quite honest.’

‘For you and me both, mate.’ Thor chuckles, pulling Loki close to him again. Loki loves how he can’t even try to resist. It is utterly futile to go against the force that is Thor’s arm. Thor, on his turn, just can’t get enough of this finely chiselled beauty of a Brit, whose smile, wit and even his adorable nervousness makes him weak in the knees too. Thor’s just able to hide it better, as it seems.

Loki concludes that they are indeed approaching the luxury hotel he thought of earlier. Reading the resort’s name ‘Walhalla’ it suddenly begins to dawn on him. ‘Wait, is your last name Nordic too or just your first name?’

‘Very good!’ Thor chants playfully. ‘Yes, it’s Odinson. Aussie born and raised, Scandi immigrant parents. Got me.’

Loki needs to pause again. He never dated a particularly rich guy so he had no idea what to expect. ‘So, this is all yours then?’

‘Oh no. It’s my mum and dads, but I can stay here for a while. We’ve got a family suite in every hotel for us whenever we need it.’ 

‘Yeah man, whatever.’ Loki bursts out in laughter. ‘You’re just a regular guy, living in luxury hotels because he can.’

‘Well yes, exactly. To me, they are home.’ Thor smiles as they walk along the driveway, which is pleasantly lit, to the lobby. The square in front of the establishment has a parking valet and a spectacular water fountain that changes its colour every few seconds, surrounded by palm trees and different kinds of bushes and flowers that spread a pleasant scent.

‘I thought rich people generally had drivers and everything, why are we walking?’

‘Just a regular guy, remember? After you, sir.’ Thor winks, gallantly letting Loki enter the lobby first to let him have a look around. 

‘Regular guy, my ass.’ Loki scoffs, only to have his breath taken away seconds after, by how amazed he is once he’s inside. ‘I’ve never… been to a place like this.’ Loki stammers and takes in the spacious lobby that resembles the ballroom of a palace. The marble floor is shiny like a mirror and reflects the subtle lighting from chrystal chandeliers that spread a warm glow all over the room. Loki feels a little bit out of place, even though he’s normally quite a stylish guy, wearing suits when he goes to work or simply when he goes out. But this is another level of stylish. It’s grandeur to the max.

‘First time for everything mate, come on.’ Thor laughs and grabs Loki’s arm again to drag him along to greet the concierge. ‘Evening man, everything okay here?’

‘Good evening, sir. Never better. I see you brought a friend, sir?’ The concierge, is as expected, a complete gentleman. And he obviously knows Thor well.

Thor smiles and quickly glances at Loki. 

‘Yes, he’s with me. Room service as usual, please.’

‘Ah, yes, no disturbing until you call us.’

‘Exactly, thanks mate.’

‘My pleasure, sir. I took the liberty of refilling your cookie jar, sir.’ 

‘Oh, you’re the best! Thank you!’ 

The concierge hands Thor the keys to his own room. ‘Right. Let’s go.’ He beckons Loki, who is quite distracted by his surroundings, to follow him through a short corridor that leads to straight to the family suite. Thor quickly opens the door and as soon as he steps inside, the lights in the room automatically turn on. A subtle mix of patchouli and lotus immediately fills Loki’s nostrils as he follows him inside and takes a deep breath. 

The room is incredibly spacious. Huge windows with gently billowing curtains offer a view on the private swimming pool, and around the pool Loki sees a lush garden with typical Hawaiian tropical plants and trees. 

‘Ok, watch this.’ Thor says as he claps twice. The light atmosphere in the room immediately changes into something cosier with dimmed, warm coloured lights. Loki is beyond impressed. ‘Wow. This… This is something else.’

‘You like it?’

‘I love it.’

The bed in the room is more than king sized and, as can be expected in hotels, neatly made. There is a full-sized bar on the other side of the room, with a large bowl that’s filled to the brim with different kinds of chocolate bars, candy and cookies. Next to the bowl Loki sees a vitrine, obviously cooled, with different kinds of pies and cakes. Very likely to cater Thor’s cravings.

Everything is tastefully decorated. Loki keeps finding the hotel’s logo, two golden ravens entangled in each other, on everything. Next to one of the big flat screens, there are a couple of family pictures on the wall. Fascinated, Loki immediately walks towards them. One picture catches his attention. It shows three people, of which one is clearly Thor, probably from a couple of years and pounds ago but obviously already a hefty guy. The other two, have to be his parents. And Thor towers over them both.

‘What happened to your father’s eye?’ Loki asks, noticing the patch on the elderly looking man left of Thor on the picture.

‘He had a disease in it that gave him terrible headaches. Long ago. Had to have it removed. At least that’s what he told me.’ Thor answers, taking his shirt off and throwing it into a corner of the room. ‘I didn’t think you’d come all the way here to talk about my old man, though.’ Thor slowly walks towards Loki and positions himself behind him to wrap him into his arms once again, holding him tightly.

‘Oh no, it’s just… it caught my eye.’ Loki answered, leaning into the softness of Thor’s embrace. 

‘Out of all the puns you can make, you choose this one?’ Thor giggles, nuzzling his face into Loki’s ebony hair.

‘Wait, I did not… oh damn I did, didn’t I?’ Loki chuckles. ‘I honestly had no idea, I swear.’

Thor kisses Loki’s hair, letting his hands travel over Loki’s collarbones and chest, making him shiver. ‘So beautiful, and funny too. What did I do to deserve this?’ 

‘Perhaps being totally my type?’ Loki answers, arching his back to let his butt grind against Thor’s bulge while reaching back to touch Thor’s sides. Thor’s belly now fits perfectly in the hollow arch of Loki’s back. ‘Look at how well we fit together. Feel it.’ Loki muses as he gently presses his body against Thor’s a little more.

Thor lets out a tiny moan. Loki’s firm butt feels so nice against his hard dick and… they do indeed fit perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle. Thor grinds back against Loki’s butt gently, holding Loki’s narrow hips firmly in place. Loki’s head leans against Thor’s chest and he sighs contently. 

Thor’s one hand then slides from Loki’s hip to his crotch, rubbing Loki’s erection gently, tracing his length with the tips of his fingers. ‘Oh, I really want this deep inside me.’ He groans. ‘I am so hungry for it.’ Thor’s breath becomes shaky as he feels how Loki’s cock begins to twitch against his hand. 

‘What are you waiting for then.’ Loki hisses, full of want, grabbing a tighter hold onto Thor’s sides, digging his nails into his skin. 

Thor answers with a moan and grinds himself against Loki one last time, as firmly as he can, before he grabs Loki and throws him on his back on the bed as if he weighs nothing. Like a starved predator, Thor then claws at Loki’s pants and roughly pulls them off his body, revealing Loki’s wet, hard cock. Thor positions himself between Loki’s legs, hovering over Loki, breathing loudly. Loki flinches in delight, inhaling sharply and bucking up his hips in an attempt to rub his cock against Thor’s belly. Loki’s hands are all over Thor’s shoulders, back and sides, basically every part he can get his hands on. There is so much delightful softness that he needs to grab and squeeze. Thor smiles and kisses Loki’s collarbone and neck, licks his earlobe and breathes ‘You’re my guest now. How do you want me?’

‘Put your weight on me… all of it. Ride me. Please.’ Loki groans, his need is nigh unbearable. ‘Crush me. Don’t… don’t hold back.’ 

Thor smiles. It’s a sexy, but unusual request, even for Thor who’s been with many lovers who were ‘into it’. Usually Thor was the one literally bottoming and letting others ride him like a pony. He would often be on all fours, butt high in the air and getting slammed from behind. The harder the better. But this is new. Even for him. 

Thor’s eyes seem to be at least three shades darker than earlier. He quickly gets up and sensually but swiftly removes his last bit of clothing, giving Loki a full glance on his thick hard cock and meaty thighs. Loki gasps, admiring the sight of a fully naked Thor. 

‘So you want all this… on top of you?’ Thor asks, rubbing all over himself and turning around to show Loki his backside. Loki gasps again; what a butt. So much bigger and rounder than the wetsuit and the board shorts had allowed him to see. So much better. And more. Loki’s cock twitches again, admiring the sight of those luscious mounds he is dying to get in between. 

‘Hell yes.’ Loki breathes. ‘Oh, hell yes.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut happens! With glazing and sprinkles.

Thor had placed the enormous bowl of snacks right next to the bed. ‘You know, for later.’ He winks.

‘Oh, you will be very hungry after I’m done with you, no doubt.’ Loki licks his lips.

‘You mean when I’m done with YOU?’

Both cackle.

‘Is that how it’s gonna be?’ Loki snorts.

‘Oh yeah. Come on, get me ready.’

Loki is riddled with excitement when Thor positions himself in front of him on all fours. Panting, ready and able, almost pushing his ass right in Loki’s face. The soft bed dips deep where Thor’s hands and knees are, messing up the neatly made up covers and sheets. When Thor shifts or moves, Loki automatically moves along with him. 

Loki unscrews the flask of lube that Thor just gave him and lathers rich amounts of its contents onto his fingers and subsequently between Thor’s butt cheeks. Thor inhales sharply and whimpers at the touches of Loki’s slick fingers, skilfully circling around his entrance. 

‘Aw look at you.’ Loki discovers the faded stretch marks on Thor’s hips and love handles now the lighting finally allows him to see them. He cannot resist planting a couple of feather light kisses on them while his fingers begin to push harder against Thor’s hole. 

Loki lets his free hand roam over Thor’s doughy thigh. He squeezes the pliable flesh gently, sometimes causing subtle dimples to appear in it. They deserve a couple of kisses as well, causing Thor to giggle between moans. (Loki hits a ticklish area, no doubt.) Loki has a very soft spot (and a very hard spot between his legs) for sexy details like these dimples and stretch marks. 

Loki himself doesn’t seem to have an ounce of fat on him, being naturally lean and lithe. (Some people even have the guts call his physique borderline sinewy, how dare!) Physically, Thor is Loki’s exact opposite. He has everything Loki has never had, and Loki loves to explore and enjoy all of it as much as he can. 

Thor flinches again now he feels Loki’s fingertip entering him slowly. After all these times, and all those cocks and toys and whatnot he had inserted in there that made him feel perfectly thoroughly stuffed, this feels different. As if it’s the first time. Loki feels Thor convulsing around his finger and sees him clench his butt, causing those lovely dimples to appear there too. Loki adds another finger, making Thor groan loudly. ‘I thought you were used to this.’ Loki laughs, kissing Thor’s butt cheek.

‘I am! It’s just… uh… not the same!’ Thor huffs, pushing his ass against Loki’s hand in order to get his fingers deeper inside him. ‘Oh, please, please more…!’ he begs.

Loki gently nips at Thor’s side, kisses him again and adds a third finger before he begins to move his fingers in and out of Thor slowly in a steady rhythm. Thor shouts into the pillow and tries not to wiggle too much. His leaking cock is slapping against his belly that looks more prominent than before, now gravity is playing with it. 

After a short while, Loki carefully pulls his fingers out of Thor, giving him a minute to catch his breath. Loki reaches for the lube once more to rub it onto his own painful erection with utmost care, hissing through his teeth. ‘Delayed gratification. Uff…’ he whispers.

\--

‘Thor?’ Loki lays on his back, thighs spread, one hand around his cock, rubbing it slowly. He beckons Thor, conjuring the sultriest possible look on his face. ‘You still want more, babe?’ Thor looks around to face Loki. ‘I always want more.’ He smiles, moving closer to Loki. ‘So much more.’ he adds before leaning over him, spreading kisses over Loki’s chest, neck and face. 

He sits up and climbs on top of Loki carefully, not wanting to ruin the fun beforehand by hurting him. Thor’s thighs envelope Loki’s narrow hips and sides, almost clenching him between them. (there isn’t much room anyway.) Loki’s hands immediately reach for Thor’s belly, still looking perfectly distended and very full. He needs to feel it again because it arouses him immensely. He craves it. 

Thor reaches for Loki’s cock to guide it into his entrance. He gasps when the slick tip touches his rim but quickly recomposes himself to sink down on Loki deeper and deeper, taking the tiniest breaths as he adjusts around it. Loki whimpers and writhes underneath him, attempting to buck up his hips to get his cock in Thor’s tight hole deeper. The build up towards this moment had almost destroyed him already. Loki’s fingers still roam over Thor’s belly, touching, grabbing and squeezing it harder, sometimes even leaving little nail marks in Thor’s skin.

Thor tries to ignore Loki’s wriggling and keeps lowering himself down slowly, wanting to enjoy every moment of it and not letting anything ruin the mood. Both are panting loudly, occasionally smiling elated through their wheezes. 

‘Oh god, you feel so good around me.’ Loki exclaims. ‘Surprisingly tight.’

Thor laughs. ‘You’re just surprisingly girthy’

‘Here I thought your job was to be girthy.’ Loki moans, grabbing two handfuls of squish, emphasizing Thor’s size and how much he’s into it. 

‘Mmmm. Almost… there.’ Thor moans, before settling his weight onto Loki’s hips, checking Loki’s facial expressions to make sure he isn’t causing him any discomfort. But Loki’s face is plastered with the most blissful expression Thor has ever seen on anyone. 

‘OOF! YES! YES! Now ride me like you mean it, Thor. Please!’ 

Loki loves how heavy Thor feels on him, and how he is completely unable to move underneath him. Loki feels his butt being completely submerged into the mattress because Thor’s weight pushes him down so far. Thor begins to move, keeping Loki pinned down by just using one hand, figuring the display of strength and might is arousing Loki even more. And he figures right. Loki shudders and moans loudly, trying to keep his eyes open but often failing miserably. He needs to look at Thor but the delicious tension in his loins constantly makes him close his eyes.

There is so much to see, definitely when Thor begins to pick up the pace and clenches his butt every time he goes down on Loki. Thor’s huge, tensing shoulder and arm muscles and the glistening beads of sweat that make their way down his neck, chest and torso are already enough make Loki melt underneath him. Thor’s chest is rising and falling faster, jiggling slightly with each thrust. Loki’s eyes wander down to Thor’s belly, which he still holds in both hands, cupping it, squeezing it and taking in its fullness over and over again. ‘Go faster, harder.’ Loki encourages Thor, wanting to watch that belly bounce. 

Thor smirks, roughly guessing what Loki is all about and playfully removing Loki’s greedy fingers from his belly and pinning both Loki’s hands down above his head. Loki frowns, equally playfully. ‘Hey! I liked touching you there. That belly is mine now.’ 

‘I think need a snack.’ Thor breathes with a slight smile, leaning over Loki, almost letting his belly touch Loki’s face. He grabs a chocolatey donut from the bowl he had put nicely within arm’s reach and immediately takes a bite. ‘Mmm yes. Delicious.’

‘What, NOW?’ Loki is almost a little aggravated. He wants a fuck, and he wants it now. No time for snacking. ‘Can’t it wait?!’ But Thor’s already devoured half the donut. Damn, he’s fast. And seeing this, is sexy as hell. Loki feels almost ashamed for calling Thor out just now. 

‘Relax, watch.’ Thor answers, muffled by his own full cheeks. He doesn’t stop riding Loki while he eats. He just moves a little slower, but appears to multitask perfectly. ‘Just watch, don’t touch.’ Thor commands, grabbing a second donut. This one is glazed with pink frosting and sprinkles, some of them get entangled in Thor’s facial hair. He moans softly while he uses both hands to stuff the donut in his mouth, almost forcing himself to eat it. So delicious and borderline aggressive. 

‘Oh god, this is hot. I love how greedy you are.’ Loki stammers. ‘Eat more. Please.’ The double fisted eating and denying Loki the belly touching are almost too much, but Loki takes it all in. A third donut follows suit, and things get even messier. Thor moans louder as he feasts on it. He rubs his belly hard, spreading a bit of donut glazing on his skin. 

Loki is saturated with need and on the verge of coming. ‘Thor. I’m close..! Please, more!’ 

Thor swallows and smiles. ‘More what?’

‘More everything!’ Loki shouts, unable to control himself anymore.

Thor grabs one more donut and scoffs it down quickly, bouncing onto Loki using a lot more force. Everything jiggles now, even his cheeks. And that belly is bouncing. So much.

‘YES. Oh yes, yes!’ Loki exclaims. ‘Don’t stop!’

Of course, at that moment, Thor stops. Playing dumb. ‘What?’

‘Oh damn you! Damn you!!’ Loki groans, shaking like a leaf. ‘You fucking tease!’ he’s spitting out the words.

Thor gives him the most innocent look and points to himself. ‘Who, me?’ He casually grabs himself another snack. He’s clean out of donuts but a nice fluffy brownie will do. 

‘Thor, you’re killing me!’ Loki shouts, gazing dreamily at how voraciously Thor stuffs the brownie in his face. He hardly chews. He pushes it in just like that, grunting while he does it. He’s too greedy. His hips begin to move again, slowly and as controlled as his body allows him to.

Loki gasps. ‘YES.’ And he intuitively grasps Thor’s lengthy cock, ignoring Thor’s ‘no touching’ rule completely. Loki gives it a couple of firm tugs, making Thor convulse on top of him immediately, getting in the perfect angle for Loki’s cock to touch his prostate. ‘Oh god!’ Thor shouts, surprising himself by spilling his hot cum all over Loki’s chest and belly. As he comes, his entire body contracts, making Loki come quickly after. They’re a hot, sweaty, panting mess. With a couple of crumbs, some glazing and sprinkles in between. 

Thor collapses forward onto Loki contentedly, embracing him tightly and kissing all over his face. Loki still finds himself in a state of complete bliss and fulfilment. He can only try to breathe now Thor is pushing the air out of his lungs with the sheer bulk of him, resting on Loki’s ribcage. His breathing is shallow and swift. Every time he exhales, Thor compresses his lungs more. But Loki doesn’t want to care. If he dies by being kissed and squished by about 300 pounds of marbled beef, then that’s the way he’ll go.


End file.
